Onodera meet new love?
by Kaga Natsuko
Summary: "I meet this guy,this guy is awkward but he's too kind,i don't really know how to describe it,but..what am i talking about!*slap myself*
1. Boy looks like Raku

Ara :Nee.. you're not proud of me who has made two stories?

(｡◕‿◕｡✿)

Atsu : hmm, I think you're a little intense because there are many people outside of yourself greater than you (∩ᄑ_ᄑ)⊃

Ara :H-Hidoiii (◕‸ ◕✿)

* * *

after chitoge and raku married, I really lost hope in raku ago when I sold the cake and then I met with a man who looks more like Raku

Onodera: "welcome, how can I help you?"

? "I want to bring a cake that has been ordered for my mother"

Onodera: "Can you tell me your name?"

Toshio: "Toshio Masumi, and my mother's name Fuwa Masumi"

Onodera: "hmm wait a minute, Fuwa, Fuwa, Fuwa, ah! This is it! This your order!

Toshio: * take the stuff away ** *

Onodera: (what's wrong with him? Am I wrong? He was too rough to me!)

then the next day when Onodera walk with chitoge to mall

Onodera: "You know chitoge, last night, I met with a violent man"

chitoge: * shocked * who he was, I'd be kicked him "

Onodera: "His name is Toshio Masumi, it seems I have to forgive him"

Chitoge: "You're too kind, Onodera! If I were you, I'd kick him:

Onodera: "it seems he has a problem, I've seen visitors like it"

Chitoge: "every day I always kick raku at home and finally we always berantam"

then Onodera and chitoge see toshio in mall

Chitoge: * kick Toshio* oiii raku! Why are you here? Fool you!

Toshio: * glares chitoge * WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Who RAKU, HUH?! * Slaps chitoge *

Chitoge: you raku right? DO NOT LIE * cry *

Toshio: "MY NAME Toshio Masumi, DAMN GIRL!" * Show identity cards "

Chitoge: "You are making Onodera feel annoyed?"

Onodera: "Stop chitoge, he wasn't wrong"

Toshio: "you're the person who sold cakes that day, right? My mother told me you delicious cakes"

Onodera (she remember me?!) * Shame * "well, that's me, thank God I still remember, it is a pleasure for me to meet you"

Toshio: "if this b**ch is your friend?"

Onodera: "Please forgive him"

Toshio: "a girl like that must be shunned male"

Onodera, "she already had a husband, Masumi-san"

Toshio: "huh? She already had a husband? A girl like this? I'm sure they both always fight!"

Chitoge: * cries ** run *

Onodera: "Chitoge! Ah! I'm sorry my friend once again"

Toshio: * smiles * "you're not wrong, ok?"

Onodera: * smiles * thanks

Toshio: * blushing * your welcome

Onodera: * ran after chitoge * wait, chitoge!

Chitoge: * sit * he's right, perhaps because of this behavior, I and raku always fighting

Onodera: but you and Raku has the same feeling, is not it? Do not hate yourself chitoge!

Chitoge: you're always optimistic, Onodera

Onodera: Raku chose you because he accepted you

Chitoge: you're right, I have to accept raku * began cheerful *

Onodera: glad to see you like this, chitoge

Chioge: Thank you * smile *


	2. Onodera Friends

Onodera and Chitoge back to where they were met by Toshio

Chitoge: Hey! Do you not feel guilty after saying rude things to me ?!

Toshio: That is the reality of your behavior, monkey girl

Chitoge: I'm not a monkey

Toshio: and the least I can trust is you have a husband

Chitoge: Dont underestimate me!

Toshio: I dont care, I'm just sorry for the friend who still can understand your true behaviour

Onodera: I can understand Chitoge because he always made me understand

Toshio: what do you mean?

Onodera: If you want others to understand you, then tell me, and they will understand

Toshio: I guess you're right,

Onodera: I'm still only 20 years old, just call Onodera

Toshio (we were the same age?!) So female monkey is also 20 years old ?!

Chitoge: haha how old are you? "

Toshio: I'm also the age of 20 years

Onodera: * give cards to toshio * this card from our pastry shop!

Toshio: wow thank you I felt helped * see Onodera * '

Onodera: * smiles sweetly * I am happy if you enjoy our cake

Toshio :( ?! What is that?)

Raku: Chitoge, what are you doing here? We have to date!

Chitoge: Yaampun what have I done? I'm sorry I forgot Onodera * run *

Raku: goodbye, Onodera * smile ** run *

Onodera: * pretend smile * goodbye raku * waving *

Toshio: Onodera, don't say if raku is chitoge husband?

Onodera: you're right, they both have been married, I, chitoge and raku is a friend

Toshio: Raku, I've heard of that man

Onodera: you like him

Toshio: I? Green hair and my style with him differently

Onodera: When we first met, I also think that you are raku

Toshio: looks like I have to apologize to chitoge

Onodera: * give candy on toshio * is okay, as long as there raku beside chitoge, he can forget everything

Toshio: you are supporting them?

Onodera: of course! they are my friends! * smile *

Toshio: ahh my stomach hurt

Onodera: * hold hands toshio *

Toshio: What are you doing ?!

Onodera: your stomach will improve in 1 minute * with a worried face *

Toshio: (Kawaiii !) * embarrassed * Do not look at me, please

Onodera: eh why? You in pain, right? * Worried face *

Toshio: * embarrassed * yes

Onodera: sick, sick, go! Ok! He's gone, right? * Big smile *

Toshio: (uaaahhhh! I just know Onodera is a cute woman) yeah he went

Onodera: thank God, then we must go home

Toshio: * looks at watch * you're right, it's almost night

Onodera: * walks out *

Toshio: * hold hands Onodera * did you go alone?

Onodera: * shaking * actually I'm afraid

Toshio: then, let's walk together

Onodera: may I thank you * smile *

And Toshio Onodera walks together

Toshio: Onodera, whether you are making a cake in the restaurant of yours?

Onodera: no, I'm just making the frosting on the cake

Toshio: the frosting on the cake?! Now I know why the pastries that look attractive compared to other cakes in the pastry shop

Onodera: I who makes wedding cakes chitoge with raku

Toshio: you can make a cake, but why did you just decorate a cake in your shop?

Onodera: I enjoy the job, it's nice if you could make something interesting * smile *

Toshio: I wondered why chitoge can get married, but you're not married

Onodera: It was because I was rejected by the people I love

Toshio: I thought he was blind

Onodera: he is not blind

Toshio: * jealous * not, just ignore it

Onodera: what is your address?

Toshio: my house is located next to your house

Onodera: really? Time I will visit your house and brought a cake

Toshio: glad to hear that from you

Ruri: Onodera, what are you doing with raku?

Onodera: Ruri, this is not raku

Shuu: hey! Raku, you're married, do not close Onodera again

Ruri: * staring toshio * you're married!

Toshio: Onodera, who are they?

Shuu: Raku, you can not lie to me, because I'm your friend!

Toshio: * provide an identity card *

Shuu: * read the ID card * ...

Ruri: Shuu why? Why are you suddenly quiet?

Shuu: Ruri, he is not raku

Ruri: Raku! What do you give to my husband ?!

Shuu: finally you say it * proud *

Ruri: * hit Shuu ** see identity cards toshio * ...

Onodera: Annu, toshio, excuse me, the two of them are my friends too

Ruri: I'm sorry, I thought you were raku, my name Ruri Miyamoto

Shuu: Hey, bro! You too well similar to raku! My name Shuu Maiko

Toshio: as you know from my identity card, my name is Toshio Masumi

Ruri: * hug Onodera * if he does wrong to you, break her bones

Onodera: Toshio not cruel! Moment, if you want to eat in my shop?

Ruri: Yes

Onodera: Let's go

after 10 minutes and then the mother Onodera them welcome

Ruri: Thank you, Onodera

Shuu: sankyu ~

then Ruri and Shuu go

Toshio: you have many friends

Onodera: thanks ruri and raku

Toshio: Raku?

Mother Onodera: Raku, Onodera, Chitoge, Ruri and Shuu were close friends but that is closest to Onodera is raku and ruri

Toshio: wow! In the story seemed raku and ruri is a great guy

Mother Onodera: last Tsugumi Seishirou is also a friend Onodera

Toshio: artist Tsugumi Seishirou?! You're great Onodera!

Onodera: Tsugumi could be an artist not for me but for raku

Toshio: raku again ?!

Onodera: Yui sensei become great teachers for raku

Toshio: raku again? Why always him?

Onodera: ruri and marika, everyone, made me realize I have to say my feelings raku

Toshio: What did you say?

Onodera: * crying * I've loved raku but he refused my love

Toshio:?!you like raku?

Onodera :yes,but now i didnt love he again,he nothing to me hahah

Toshio: I have to excuse me because I called my mother * run *

Onodera: Toshio!

Toshio: * facing backwards *

Onodera: Thank you for hearing me! * Smiles and cries *

Toshio: * smiles * alright

Onodera :( dump ?!)

Mother Onodera: glad to see you guys familiar, Onodera


End file.
